


MEN WRITE HISTORY

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always ends the same sad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEN WRITE HISTORY

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

He sighs again barely reading the book open in his laps.  
It is always the same thing how many books he reads, how many times he tries, it always ends the same way.   
Anger, Hate, Vengeance and Treason.  
A bitter pool of blood. 

Men are writing History. 

History doesn’t like him.

He bits his lip groaning, trying not to be that bitter and fool man they are writing about, trying not to resent them for his pain.  
It is harder every time. Surprisingly, it still hurts. Deeply. 

“Why are you still reading those books?” asked his friend “It is eating you alive.”

Always the same question, always the same answer.

“They are about you, about your life, your greatness…about your victories” he answers his cold color eyes fixed on his friend’s “I like that”

“Those are legends. Not everything is true and you know it better than anyone” sighs his blond friend coming to him, his strong arms around his shoulder holding him tight.

He is silent now listening to the crystal clear song of the rain.

“You’re always the pessimistic one, Mordred” whispers his lover in this warm voice of his, the man he loves more than his own life, the man he had followed so many times even in Death.

“And what would be the optimistic way in this never-ending chaos, Arthur?”he whispers sadly.

“We always end together”


End file.
